The Siren's Song
by ChelsHarp
Summary: ON HIATUS Naida has just grown into her Siren good looks and is now the center of attention at school. When Albus Potter becomes protective of her she never thought that she would become the target of attacks that were meant for him. OC/ASP
1. Chapter 1

**A Siren's Song**

Chapter One

I Walked through kings cross station, and tried to ignore the stares of my schoolmates. I knew that they either didn't recognise me, or they were wondering what on earth happened to me. I myself was thinking the latter.

I'm 1/8 part Siren, though you wouldn't normally be able to tell. I didn't physically look like a merperson, apart from my purple hair, webbed toes (which could easily be hidden by never wearing sandals), and now flawless looks. Siren young were usually quite ugly creatures though at around the age of 16 they became exceedingly beautiful, which had now happened to me. Adult Siren were said to be more beautiful than even Veelas, so that they could attract lonely sailors.

Sirens have about a one in five chance of giving birth to a male, and as a result a lot of Sirens were forced to look elsewhere for mates, which meant sailors were the obvious second choice. The Siren would lure the sailor by singing to him, which makes all males within a five hundred metre radius come toward the Siren, and when the sailor has come close enough she lets her beauty do the rest. Once pregnant, the Siren will abandon the sailor and return to her colony to give birth.

In the Siren culture it is outlawed to seduce a wizard, because of the bad relationship between the two species. So when my father went on a holiday to Greece, and was seduced by my part Siren mother, he didn't know he would come back with a baby girl in tow. My father told me that when my mother went back to her colony and gave birth, they found that I was magical and banished me. Apparently it was lucky that they didn't banish my mother as well, but instead only ordered her to return me to my father.

"Goodbye honey, have a good school year." Dad told me as he gave me a goodbye hug. "Be safe."

I knew my father was worried about how the boys at school would react to my "new look", as he called it, and I couldn't say I blamed him because I was worried too. Would people treat me _so_ differently because I was beautiful now? I had always been lacking in looks and so, tried to make up for it in character which resulted in me being not hated, just not particularly popular. But what would happen when I was thrown into the limelight? Would it change me? Make me a bad person? No. I would do everything I could to make sure this didn't affect my character.

"I will Dad, please try not to worry about me, I'll be fine, really." I said and I pushed my trolley towards the brick barrier that separated me from Platform 9¾.

"I love you!" I shouted and launched myself at the brick wall.

I emerged on the platform and quickly boarded the train to look for my best friend Rose. Rose was a great friend though she often got a lot of attention because her parents were two thirds of the golden trio. She actually really hated the attention she got because of her parents, which I couldn't really blame her for, I would have hate to be famous just because I was someone's daughter as well. She was quite pretty with her long Weasley red hair and tallness (which she got from her father), and she was also very intelligent (which she got from her mother).

I Walked through the train and searched all the compartments while I kept my head down so I didn't attract attention to myself. Though this turned out not to be a very smart idea as I ran straight into someone and fell flat on my arse. I Looked up to see whom I had collided with and I found the emerald eyes of Albus Potter.

"Oh merlin, I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you up." He said quickly, and reached out a hand to pull me up.

"Er, thanks." I said, and took his hand and was helped onto my feet.

"I'm Albus Potter, by the way. Are you new here? Did you transfer from Beauxbatons?" He asked politely. I felt his eyes run up and down my body as he stood waiting for a reply.

"Um, Albus?" I said, bringing his eyes back up to my face. "It's me, Naida. Remember? I'm Rose's friend."

His expression changed, and he looked at me dumbstruck. "Merlin, I'm sorry! I didn't recognise you, you've just…" He trailed off, looking for a word.

"Changed?" I cut in.

"Well yeah."

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, do you know where I can find Rose?" I asked, looking for an escape from this awkward conversation.

"Oh yeah, she's in a compartment just up there," he said pointing behind him. "I can show you there if you want."

"Oh no, it's fine! I'm sure I can find my way." I said, and quickly squeezed past him and sprinted away, hoping to find Rose very soon.

Luckily for me it didn't take that long to find her sitting alone in a compartment reading _Witch Weekly_. She looked up as I opened the compartment door and let out a gasp.

"Merlin, Naida! You said in your letters that you had come into your Siren looks, but I didn't expect _this_!" She exclaimed as she enveloped me in a hug, "You're _stunning_!"

"Er thanks, at least someone is happy about this." I said morbidly.

"Well what's so bad about it?"

"I don't know Rose. I just…" I said and trailed off, not wanting to finish my sentence.

"You just what?" Rose demanded, not letting me escape the conversation.

I sighed, "I just, don't want people to treat me any differently now, you know?"

"That's ridiculous Naida! No one will treat you differently."

"Well the first person I saw when I got here was your cousin, Albus. He didn't even recognise me and then when I told him that it was me, he offered to walk me to your compartment!" I exclaimed, "I've never even had more than two conversations with the boy, and now he wants to escort me to your compartment!"

"Oh well, that's Albus, that's different, all the men in my family are tossers. What I meant was that no one _important_ will treat you any differently." She said and we both dissolved into a fit of laughter.

"Thanks for cheering me up Rose, it's good to see you again. My dad had me locked up all summer scared that I would come into contact with a dangerous hormonal teenage boy."

"Well you do live in the dodgy part of town." She teased and I hit her in the stomach.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"My part of town _isn't_ dodgy, it just has character!" I said, and she burst into another fit of laughter. "Anyway, enough about me, how was your summer?"

"Oh, you know, the usual. Spent most of it with my many family members. Though you know Al's cousin, May?" Unfortunately I did know her. May was in the year below us and was the daughter of Harry Potter's muggle cousin, who apparently hated magic as much as Harry's aunt and uncle had.

"Oh no, what happened?"

"Well her mum died over the summer and her grandparents finally convinced her dad to kick her out, and without her mother there to stop him, he just chucked her out."

"Oh my." I said. Poor girl, her mother had just died and now she's been kicked out. I couldn't even start imagine how that feels.

"Well Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny took her in and so she's staying with them now." She said, "But anyway, on a brighter note, James got Head Boy!"

"Really?" I exclaimed. It was well known that James was just as troublesome as both his namesakes had been.

"I know right? I guess they wanted to keep the James Potter Head Boy tradition going."

"Hm, well who got Head Girl?"

"That Ravenclaw girl, Abby Sheridan, you know the one with all the scars?" I did know her, because I remembered Rose telling me about James getting into trouble for teasing her back in third year.

"That will end well."

"Yeah, that's what I thought too."

"Shame though, I thought your cousin Lucy would get it."

"Nah, I don't think she really wanted it to tell you the truth, she's not as goody-goody as Uncle Percy is. Besides, she's good friends with Abby, so I'm sure she's happy for her."

"Fair enough." I said, and yawned.

"Merlin, I'm tired." I said. I had been up the most of the night worrying about school, "Do you mind if I take a little nap?"

"No you go ahead, I was planning on looking through my new Charms text book anyway."

And with that I closed my eyes and was out like a light.

"Naida, Time to get up! We're nearly there, you have to get into your robes." Rose said as she shook me awake some time later.

"Err, Great." I said sarcastically as I stood up. "Time to face the school."

"Come on, I'm sure it wont be _that_ bad."

"Well I guess we'll find out." I said as I got into my robes.

Once the train stopped I took a deep breath and stepped out of the compartment with Rose and we made our way off the train, with me being careful to keep my head down. I knew my sixth year at Hogwarts was going to be very interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: OH MY GOD PEOPLE ACTUALLY REVIEWED MY STORY AND I LOVE YOU!

I need to ask if people can pretty please review with some name suggestions that I can call professors, students, ect. It would be a HUGE help :) anyway, enjoy!

**Chapter Two**

As Rose and I made our way through the crowd at Hogsmeade station, I looked up to see everyone staring at me. _Great_. I quickly averted my gaze back to the ground as I tried to keep calm. Were they _really_ talking about me already? I sighed and continued walking. Rose and I had decided to hang around at the station for a bit so that we would be able to catch a carriage up to the school alone. It had seemed like a good idea at the time but when we headed off towards the carriages our path was suddenly blocked by a tall figure.

"You're looking hot, Naida." I looked up to see Brandon Jelfs, a Slytherin seventh year standing a little too close for comfort, wearing an expression that made me quite uncomfortable.

"Go away Jelfs, we don't feel like talking to you right now." Rose said, as she glared at Brandon. He looked over at her and a sneer spread across his face

"Oh I think we'll stay here thanks Weasley, I haven't talked to Drage in a while." He replied, addressing me by my last name. I looked behind him and realised that three friends accompanied him, and all of them had their eyes glued to me.

"Yeah and I would like to keep it that way, thanks." I said to him, and grabbed Rose's arm to lead her away from Jelfs and his entourage. His friends were too quick for us though, and they stepped in front of us blocking our path once more. Jelfs stepped closer to me this time, so that his nose was inches from mine and I could feel his breath on my face. I didn't step back, but instead straightened my posture and glared at him.

Sirens were salt-water merpeople, which meant that they were more "warlike" than other species, and right now I was dragging all of my salt-water heritage to the surface.

"Move." I said in a menacing whisper, so that only he could hear me.

Though at this he let out a sullen laugh, "Or what?"

Suddenly a fist appeared out of nowhere and struck Jelfs square in the face. "Or that, fucker."

I looked around and saw Albus Potter, now standing in front of me with his brother James by his side, who had moved to stand in front of Rose. I whipped my wand out as the other three Slytherins glared at Albus and James, sizing them up. I muttered a shield charm under my breath to separate the two parties, though it turned out unnecessary. Upon seeing the Head Boy badge on James's robes, they decided that retaliation would be too risky and they quickly rushed away.

"Merlin, Rose! We haven't even gotten to school yet and you're in fights!" Said James, turning towards Rose.

"Hey! It wasn't me this time!" She protested, and James's eyes were drawn to me.

"Oh! Hi, my name's James-"

"James, that's Naida." Albus cut in.

"Wha-Oh." There was an awkward silence for a few moments where James just stared at me in a stunned silence before I turned towards Albus.

"What were you guys doing? I had that under control."

"Yeah, totally. I'm pretty sure Jelfs was about to sexually assault you. You definitely had that under control." Albus said.

"He wasn't about to _sexually assault me_! And why do you care anyway? Last year you wouldn't have defended me in a fight." And it was true. I didn't even know Albus and now that I had good looks he was suddenly deciding to pay attention to my wellbeing.

"Last year I didn't _need_ to defend you in a fight. Besides, Rose is here as well, I was looking after my cousin."

"Bullshit." I said under my breath and turned away from him angrily.

"Well it's all over now anyway. Why don't we just share a carriage up to the castle?" James suggested.

"Fine, lets go." I said as I pushed past Albus and started walking towards the carriages. Rose soon caught up with me and gave me a concerned look.

"You okay?" She asked and I looked up at her.

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied and looked back down at the ground. We soon came up to the carriages and Albus quickly jumped in front of me to opened the door.

"Thanks." I said in a monotone and got into the carriage. Obviously not getting the hint, Albus then sat down next to me leaving James and Rose to sit across from us. Rose gave Albus a sour look, wondering why he had gone out of his way to get the seat next to me. Albus though, seemed to be the only person oblivious to the dirty looks he was receiving, so James quickly proceeded to start a conversation.

"So, Naida, what exactly _did _happen to you?" He asked.

I looked up at him, annoyed at the bluntness of his question. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

At this Albus raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "C'mon, you know what he's talking about. What happened?"

Seeing the awkward situation the questions were putting me in, Rose quickly changed the subject.

"Oh look guys I swear I can see the Lake from here!"

We all looked in the direction she was pointing and I realised that you could in fact see the lake already.

The Hogwarts Lake was one of the aspects of Hogwarts I missed most while I was on summer holidays. There wasn't a lake anywhere near where I lived and even if there was, it probably wouldn't have a local merpeople colony. Whenever I had spare time I would go for a swim in the lake, and because of my Siren ancestry I was able to hold my breath for hours at a time and with my webbed toes, propel myself through the water. The merpeople of Hogwarts were Selkies and because of their good relationship with the school, were more accepting of me being a witch _and_ part Siren. I was good friends with most of the colony and had been dying to see them all summer.

Because of my changes over the holidays, I had been even more eager to go swimming, and was practically itching for and opportunity to visit the lake. At one point I got so desperate to go swimming that I went down to a muggle shop and bought the biggest blow up kiddie pool that I could find and set it up in the garden. I spent most of my time in that pool over the rest of the holidays, which drove my dad mad because the next door neighbour kept on peeping over the fence to look at me.

My first week at Hogwarts in my first year, I went for a swim in the lake, only to run into a merperson. I had never met another merperson and was quite surprised to realise I could speak Mermish fluently even though I had never even heard it before. After explaining that I was part Siren, the merperson introduced herself as Davina. She had greyish skin and long, dark green hair. Her eyes were yellow, as were her broken teeth, and she wore thick ropes of pebbles around her neck. She explained to me that being able to speak Mermish was in the blood, and if you aren't a merperson it is really hard to learn, which is why there aren't many wizards that can speak the language. She then took me to into the village and introduced me to the Merchieftainess, Murcus who was thrilled to hear that I went to the school. Davina told me that after the past headmaster Albus Dumbledore died, there was no one left at the school able to speak Mermish, and they had therefore been having quite a lot of unnecessary problems because of the lack of communication.

We soon arrived at the school itself and I quickly stepped out of the carriage so that I could avoid any further contact with Albus. Though, as I looked up at the school I forgot everything as I let my eyes drink the familiar features of Hogwarts and let my mind settle. Hogwarts was like a second home for me, and it was good to be back. After some blissful moments of standing and staring at the castle, Rose came up behind me and impatiently nudged me to go inside.

We all quickly walked up the stone steps and rushed towards the great hall. Professor Longbottom was standing outside the doors and sighed when he saw us, though didn't say anything because apart from us all being in his house, the children of the Weasley-Potter clan were his favourite students.

"Thanks Uncle Neville!" Rose said as we went through the doors, and I could hear Professor Longbottom let out a groan. Usually the Weasley kids referred to him as Professor while in school, except when they wanted something or had gotten into trouble. I personally found it quite funny, though most of the time Professor Longbottom didn't, even if he did love those kids to death.

We had arrived just in time because as soon as we were through the doors the Headmistress Professor McGonagall started to speak. I was thankful for this, because it drew away any attention that could have been drawn to my entrance. I quickly sat down at the Gryffindor table, and was surprised when Albus sat next to me again. I sighed but decided it was probably best to ignore him. Maybe if I didn't acknowledge him he would go away.

"Merlin, is that you Naida!" I looked up to see Henry Moretti, a boy in our year staring at me from across the table. His words had drawn the attention of most of the rest of the table and as I looked around me I saw that a lot of people had stopped paying attention to McGonagall to stare at me.

"You look-"

"Shut up Henry." Albus suddenly cut in. I looked at him both surprised and angry that he was standing up for me _again_.

"Sorry, didn't know you two were an item."

"We're not!" I put in quickly while I glared at Albus, though he just looked at me and shrugged.

"Can you just stop defending me? I can fight my own battles." I said.

"Well _sorry_." He said sarcastically. I grumbled and tried to pay attention to McGonagall, who had just brought out the sorting hat.

_Merlin I hope Albus doesn't keep this up all year._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I might have to warn you guys that although I'm able to do quick updates at the moment, I'm _supposed_ to be studying for my exams so updates could be delayed :(

**Chapter Three**

Naida's POV

Applause erupted from the Great Hall as the Sorting Hat finished his song, while the new first years looked quite frightened having just witnessed a hat sing.

"Adams, Louise." McGonagall announced and a young girl with red hair in cute little pony tales stepped forward and had the hat placed on her head.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat declared, and the girl happily rushed off over to her new house table.

After the first few names I zoned out and looked at the empty plate in front of me. My stomach rumbled and I remembered that I had slept through lunch on the train.

I zoned back in long enough to hear, "Horner, Kristina."

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the girl who hopped off the stool looked a little confused and looked at the Slytherin table, before reluctantly walking towards the Hufflepuffs. Poor girl mustn't have expected her house.

Finally, "Zinko, John" ("RAVENCLAW!") was called and the sorting ceremony ended. McGonagall gave a short speech welcoming all the fist years to their new houses before warning that the Forbidden Forest was forbidden for a reason. The new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher was then introduced as Professor Sach. She was a slight woman, who I presumed to be in her thirties, with waist length black hair that hung around her shoulders.

As the feast begun I hungrily dove into the food and piled my plate high with something of everything.

"So do you reckon this new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher will last for more than a year?" I heard Albus ask Rose, who was sitting on his other side.

"Doubtful, no Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher has. I just hope she doesn't die or something, she looks like a nice enough woman."

The feast finished quickly and the Great Hall was soon emptying of its students. Rose and I once again hung back to avoid the crowd but this time Albus insisted on waiting with us, much to my annoyance. When would he get that we didn't need or want him to defend us?

When we finally got back to the Gryffindor tower I raced up to my dorm room to grab my mermish robes that I swam in. After a year of visiting Davina in a swimsuit, she got annoyed and made me my own set of mermish robes for my birthday. They were similar to a bikini, though with no straps, made of rough discoloured cotton and lined with shells. It was the type of robes that were worn by all Selkie women, except for the bottoms, which Davina had a lot of trouble making for me. It was a lot more revealing than I would have liked it to be, though as Davina pointed out, I couldn't have material weighing me down when I swam.

I rushed to the bathroom and changed into them before putting my school robes back over the top. I didn't want my other dorm mates asking me what the hell I was wearing.

"Hey Rose, I'm going to go for a swim, do you wanna come with me?" I asked as I walked out of the bathroom. Rose was sitting on her bed reading a book that she had just retrieved from her trunk.

"Naida, it's after curfew! What are you thinking?" She asked.

"I just _really_ want to go swimming!"

"Fine, you go and I'll stay here." Rose wasn't really one for rule breaking, even though many of her cousins were the avid troublemakers of the school. I guess she was just the sensible one.

"Okay, suit yourself." I said and raced down the stairs into the common room. I passed the fireplace and was just about to leave when someone called out to me. I turned around to see Albus, staring at me from one of the couches.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"None of your business." I said simply, and rushed out of the portal hole, but not before I had the pleasure to see and infuriated look on his face. Served him right.

I trod lightly around the castle and made sure I kept an ear out for Flinch or patrolling Prefects. The last thing I needed was to be caught before I had gotten my chance to go swimming. Thankfully, I didn't have any run ins and made it out of the castle and too the lake quickly.

When I got to the shore I took my school robes off quickly to reveal my swimming robes and ran towards the water. I dived in and swam around the surface for a short while, basking in the wonderful sensation of the cool water on my skin. I floated there for a while, and looked up at the stars. It was so pleasant to go swimming at night time, with the moon reflected on the water. Tonight was a particularly beautiful night, because the water's surface was calm and therefore reflected the expanse of the sky, making the whole scene brighter.

When I'd eventually had my fill of the beauty I dived down into the water, ready to visit the Colony.

xXx

Albus's POV

How stupid was she? I'd just saved her from a horny Slytherin seventh year and now she was going to roam around the school after curfew, _by herself_! She was just asking for it!

I growled and exited the portrait hole after her. I made a slight de-tour to the Head Dormitories, which was thankfully quite near Gryffindor tower.

"James!" I shouted as I rushed into the miniature common room, though the only person there was Abby, the Head Girl.

"Do you know where James is?" I asked, and she shrugged.

"How should I know?" She said, and continued to read the book on her lap. I ran up the staircase towards James's room and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" I heard, and I opened the door.

"Hey James, can I borrow the invisibility cloak and the map? It's urgent." I asked.

"Um, yeah sure I guess. What do you need it for?"

"Naida has decided that it's a great idea to roam around the school unaccompanied at night, so I thought I'd follow her to keep an eye on her."

He sighed, "You know she can probably take care of herself, right?"

"Well earlier today she couldn't." I pointed out.

"Well actually, before we stepped in, she looked like she was just about to punch that guy's lights out. I wouldn't underestimate the girl."

"Yeah well I don't want to risk it."

"Albus, mate. I know she's hot now and all, but don't you think you're going a bit far? She's not your problem. You don't have to go chasing after her if she goes out at night."

"James I'm not going to just sit in the common room when I know that she could be attacked at any moment!"

"You sound like a mother hen." James muttered under his breath, thinking I couldn't hear him.

"Shut up and just give me the cloak and map, she could be anywhere by now!" I nearly shouted. James reluctantly went to his trunk and pulled out the cloak and map and handed them to me.

"Just don't get up to _too_ much stalking!" He called as I practically ran out of his room, down the stairs and out of the small common room. I put the invisibility cloak on and pulled my wand to the map.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good!" I whispered and the detailed drawings of Hogwarts appeared before me. I scanned the page for Naida and found her near the Black Lake. What was she doing out there? Going out for a midnight swim? I put the map into my pocket and rushed to the lake, using all shortcuts I knew to get to her quickly.

When I did arrive at the lake, I caught sight of her near the waters edge and I walked towards her. As I watched she started stripping off her school uniform. I knew I should look away but I couldn't take my eyes off her. The way the moonlight reflected off her bare skin was so hypnotising that any prior thoughts of looking away to preserve her modesty was forgotten. Her long purple hair fell over her shoulders and her long legs seemed like they would never end. She was like a goddess.

When she had finally shed her school uniform, I was surprised to see what she was wearing underneath. There was a thin strip of cotton that covered her breasts and a roughly made set of bottoms to go with it. Was it some sort of swimsuit? It looked quite close to a muggle bikini, but it was folded and sewn together to look like robes. Strange.

She soon jumped into the water and floated on the surface. She was the definition of beauty, with her purple hair spread around her while she looked up at the moon and splashed around in the shallows. After a few minutes she dived down into the waters depths and I expected her to resurface soon.

Though she didn't.

I started to panic. Was she in trouble? Was she drowning? What do I do? Go get a teacher? No, there wasn't enough time for that; I'll have to dive in and get her.

I quickly threw off the invisibility cloak and ran to the waters edge as fast as I could. Before realising I couldn't spot her anywhere near the surface, I dove into the water and swam straight down, hoping to find her before she drowned.

_Please let her be okay._

xXx

Naida's POV

I was halfway to the Colony before I heard a commotion near the surface of the lake. I looked up and saw a figure diving down in my direction, and recognised the robes as a student. I quickly swam upwards to rescue the student, who looked like they were having a lot of trouble swimming because of the weight of their robes. When I reached them I realised that they were barely conscious and used all my strength to pull them up to the surface and onto the shore. Once I was a safe distance from the water I looked down at the student only to see the pale face and messy hair of Albus Potter.

"_What the hell did you think you were doing_!" I shouted at him.

"I was trying t-to save you." He said in a small voice, "You hadn't come up for air!" I sighed and put an ear to his chest so that I could monitor his breathing and heart rate. My father had always been of the opinion that learning muggle first aid skills was very important so that I wouldn't be unprepared if something happened.

"Well it turned out you were the one that needed saving in the end, didn't it?" I said when I had deemed his breathing acceptable. I looked at his face to see his eyes glued to my body, and I suddenly remembered that the only thing I was wearing were my mermish robes. I blushed as I realised that I had just been leaning over him while the only thing separating me from nakedness was the rough cotton.

"Wait how did you-you hadn't-I thought you were drowning!" he exclaimed, "No one can hold their breath for that long!"

I paused and sat up, wondering what to say next. "I used a spell."

"What spell?"

"Does it matter?"

"Well yes, it does actually because there aren't any _spells_ that let you hold your breath for that long without transfiguring yourself! There may be some plants you can use, but there are definitely no _spells_." Damn, he had me there.

"I, well. I-ah…" I started, "It's none of your business!"

"Yes it is, I nearly just drowned myself trying to save you!"

"Well- I… I'm not telling you. Sorry."

"_Sorry!_" He shouted, "I nearly drowned!"

"I'm sorry! I just can't tell you!"

"Fine, maybe _I'll_ tell McGonagall about your midnight escapades, including the fact that you seem to be incapable of drowning." He threatened.

"You're out past curfew too, you'll also get in trouble."

"I'm willing to risk that." Shit.

Of course McGonagall already knew about me being part Siren, but if he told her she would probably have to explain my situation to him anyway. That would mean him knowing about me _and_ getting detention for no good reason. Maybe I should just tell him? After all he _did_ try to save me from drowning, even if I didn't need it. It seemed that either way he would find out.

"Fine. But you can tell _no one_, and I mean it."

"Okay." He agreed hastily.

"Well… I'm part Siren."

"Oh."

"That's why I suddenly turned beautiful over the summer. That's why I can hold my breath underwater for so long and that's why I'm sitting here wearing revealing mermish robes."

"But you don't look like a merperson. You don't really have a…" He paused, "tale."

"Yeah you wouldn't really be able to tell apart from my purple hair and my webbed toes." He looked down at my feat and I heard an intake of breath.

"Oh, I assumed you just died you hair." He said, "and I guess that explains why you never wear sandals, even in summer. I always thought that was a little weird."

"Yeah."

Suddenly a realisation hit me, "Wait, why are you out here anyway?"

"Well- I – ah… followed you here." He admitted.

"_You what!_"

"Well what did you expect me to do? You went out, alone, _after curfew_! It's like you wanted to be attacked or something!"

"I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" I screamed at him, "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!" And with that I got up, grabbed my clothes and ran back up to the castle, fuming. _How dare he?_

"Naida, wait!" Albus shouted, but I was in no mood to talk to him and continued up to the castle.

This time I wasn't so lucky in getting to Gryffindor tower undetected and I ran straight into a patrolling Ravenclaw Prefect.

"Whoa what are you doing out of-" He stopped as he looked down at my body as I realised I was still wearing my mermish robes.

"Oh, ah, sorry I was out swimming…" I said as I quickly tried to put a shirt on.

"Yeah I can see that." He said, not able to take his eyes off my body.

"You're not gonna give me detention or anything are you?" I asked innocently.

"Ah, no I'll let you off this time, just get back to your common room before you run into anyone else."

"Thankyou!" I said, and I rushed off while attempting to button up my shirt. At least being beautiful had some perks, however few and far between they were.

When I got to the common room the only person still there was James. I found this odd, because he had a common room of his own, but I couldn't of cared less because I was still so incredibly angry about Albus. I tried to ignore him and started to ascend the steps up to the girl's dormitories but when I was nearly there he called out to me.

"Hey, wait! Naida did you see Albus when you were out?" James called, and I turned around and glared at him, anger clouding my vision.

"DON'T EVEN TALK TO ME ABOUT ALBUS FUCKING POTTER!" I spat and ran into my dormitory, slamming the door.


	4. Chapter 4

_So, I'm very extremely sorry about the ridiculous delay on this chapter! I had exams and then was kindly reminded by my teacher that I promised to write a story to enter in a novella competition. The story in question is due on the 30__th__ November and, of course I haven't even started it :S So just be warned that chapters may be delayed in the month of November…_

**Chapter Four**

"Naida! Wake up we have to go to classes!" Rose said as she shook me awake the next morning.

"No! Five more minutes!" I mumbled sleepily. Rose sighed. She knew I wasn't a morning person, and because I had come in late last night she knew that I'd had less than my normal amount of sleep.

"C'mon Naida, you have to get up!" She said and pulled the blankets off my bed.

"Okay! I'm getting up! Merlin…" I droned and stumbled out of bed. I pulled my dressing gown out of my trunk and went into the bathroom to have a nice long "wake me up" shower.

When I hopped into the shower I let the water wash away my tiredness, though it also helped me remember the events of last night. _Merlin I hate Albus_.

On top of Albus finding out my secret, I hadn't even been able to visit Davina last night because he'd been following me and then thought I had drowned. _Bloody hell._ I'd just have to visit Davina tonight and have another night of minimized sleep.

Once I was fully awake, I got out of the shower and quickly got dressed into my school robes. I walked to the back of the dorm room where there was a large mirror, which I shared with my four other roommates in our usual getting up rush. During first year, we declared that the tiny mirror in the bathroom was too small for four girls, and so we decided to make some alterations. We took Rose's small hand mirror, put an _engorgio_ charm on it and planted it on the back wall of our dormitory. It now took up most of the wall, which suited all of us just fine.

Apart from Rose, I shared a dorm room with Tracy Knight, Emma Grean and Veronica Jones. All three girls had been best friends since first year, thought Rose and I weren't as close to them. I definitely considered them to be friends though, and we were all there to lend a helping hand to each other.

"By the way Naida, I never got the chance to congratulate you on your _fabulous_ makeover! You're like an ugly duckling turned swan over the holidays! Not that you used to be ugly…-you know what I mean." Tracy said as she looked up from doing her eyeliner. The other two murmured in agreement as they looked up from doing their hair.

"Um, thanks guys." I said and stole a piece or mirror so I could pull my hair into a quick ponytail. It was very convenient not needing to worry about my appearance.

"Ready for breakfast?" Rose asked as she finished at the mirror. I nodded, grabbed my bag and we both exited the dorm room, saying our goodbyes to the other girls.

As soon as we were out of the portrait hole, Rose turned to me, "So what happened last night?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." I replied innocently.

"Naida." She stopped walking, "last night you came in shouting about how you never wanted to see _Albus fucking Potter_'s face again. And then you slammed the door _really_ loudly. I'm pretty sure you woke the whole of Gryffindor tower. What did that cousin of mine do to you? I promise I'll give him hell for it."

I decided that it would probably be a good idea to tell Rose about the events of last night. After all, she was my best friend, and Albus would probably end up asking her about it anyway. "Last night, when I went out swimming he _followed_ me. He didn't think I could take care of myself or something. Anyway, so when I jumped into the water, and didn't come up for air, he thought I was drowning and dived in after me! So then _I_ had to save _him_ because he wasn't smart enough to take his robes off before he jumped in. When I asked him why he was there, he said that he followed me because he thought I would be attacked! He thinks I can't take care of myself! The boy's daft!"

Rose paused. I could tell that she had something on her mind but she wasn't sure if she should tell me or not.

"Rose." I said, "Spit it out." Rose looked reluctant but eventually spoke what she was thinking.

"I think Albus has become protective of you." She said.

"What?"

"He does this a lot to the people he loves. Do you remember in first year when that Ravenclaw girl started picking on me? Well he was the one that went and gave her a piece of his mind and she never made fun of me again."

"But Albus doesn't love me." I said, praying to Merlin.

"Well no. At least I hope not. But I think he likes you enough for his protective streak to have been brought out."

"Oh." _Well at least he doesn't love you_, I said to myself.

After I regained my composure we continued to walk towards the great hall in silence while I digested my thoughts.

Why did Albus suddenly care about me? Just because I turned good-looking over summer doesn't mean he should suddenly care for my welfare, let alone feel some protectiveness over me.

When we finally arrived at the great hall I grabbed some pumpkin juice and sat down to eat next to Rose. Luckily Albus was nowhere to be seen and I was able to have a peaceful breakfast. Since I now had no need to watch my weight (I was a bit chubby, pre-summer) I could eat as much food as I wanted with no worry about gaining weight. _This is really the best thing about my Siren transformation, _I thought as I shovelled food onto my plate.

"Steady on there Naida!" Rose laughed.

"Hey, I'm making up for _years _of watching my weight! Now I don't have to ever think about it again!" I replied between mouthfuls.

Soon Professor Longbottom came around with all our schedules and I looked to see what I had first. Yes! I had Defence Against the Dark Arts, my second favourite subject (after Care of Magical Creatures).

"I've got Defence Against the Dark Arts first!" Rose stated happily.

"Same!" I said and high-fived her. Defence Against the Dark Arts was Rose's favourite subject and one which she excelled at. All the Weasley clan did. Defence Against the Dark Arts was very important to them because of everything that had gone on in the Wizarding Wars, so of course, they gave all their kids extra lessons in the subject, so that they would be prepared for any eventuality.

Eager to get there, we soon set off to Defence Against the Dark Arts. When we came in our teacher was pleasantly sitting at her desk and welcomed everyone when we entered. We found this a pleasant surprise, maybe this would be the best year for Defence Against the Dark Arts. When everyone had taken their places, the Professor got up from her desk and addressed the classroom.

"Hello everybody, my name is Professor Amelia Sach. Now, I would like to make this a pleasant year for everyone and I hope that you will make this a pleasant year for me as well!" She said happily. This Professor has a pleasant voice, almost like listening to bells ring.

"Now, if you get out your wands, I'll put you into pairs and we can do some basic revision from last year."

Once everyone had retrieved their wands, she pointed her own wand at the board and a list of names appeared. I scanned the list and was not at all pleased to find _Naida Drage with Albus Potter_ written in her neat handwriting. I groaned and put my head on my hands.

"I'm stuck with Albus." I told Rose.

"Ha! I'm with only with Scorp." Scorpius Malfoy was a fellow Gryffindor (to everyone's surprise) who was a genially nice guy. He was eager to prove that he was not at all like his former death eater father, or blood conscious mother. He and Albus were best friends and he was practically part of the Weasleys, since he was there so much, avoiding his own family. It was a running joke that he was a lot like Sirius Black, one of James' namesakes.

Rose retreated from my desk and Albus came to sit next to me. I grunted a hello and looked away, set on ignoring him for the whole lesson.

"I don't want to be partnered with a filthy Mudblood!" Someone screamed from the desk behind us and Albus and I turned to see Arcturus Goyle, an annoying Slytherin, glairing despising at Brittany Smith, a quiet Ravenclaw muggle-born.

"_How dare you_!" I screamed at him and picked up my wand. Albus did the same next to me and we both stood, wands drawn.

"I don't sit next to mudbloods." He stated, and glared at us hatefully.

"_I swear to Merlin, if you don't take those words back I'll make you!"_ I hissed at him.

All I received in return was a smirk, and with my anger overwhelming me, I went to lunge at him. Though Albus, thinking this to be a bad decision, grabbed me and held me to him tightly to stop me from jumping on Goyle. I struggled in his arms, desperate to beat Goyle's head in. I _really_ hated people who prejudiced against blood. Most likely because technically I was a "filthy half-breed", though of course no one knew that except for Rose and now Albus.

"Miss Drage, how dare you threaten a student with your wand in my class!" Professor Sach shouted at me. I removed my glare from Goyle and turned to see Professor Sach standing a few feet from me. She had clearly been in a position to see the whole incident.

"But Professor, Goyle just called Brittany a you-know-what." Albus said as he released me.

"I know."

"_And? Aren't you going to do anything about it!"_ I said harshly.

"Naida, Albus, you both have detention for a week for drawing your wands on a student!"

"_What about Goyle!"_ I hissed at her.

"How dare you use that tone with me! Do you want another week's detention?"

"_YOU RACIST COW!"_ I shouted so loud that it sounded as if I had a _sonorus_ placed on me. The whole class went silent and everyone stared at me, but I was so beyond the point of caring that I just continued to burn my murderous glare into Professor Sach. I knew it was too good to be true to have such a good Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Miss Drage, please go to the Headmaster's office." She said calmly. _Good_, I thought, _Professor McGonagall is a good woman and I will be able to tell her about Sach_. I gave the horrid woman one last death glare before I stormed out of the classroom.


End file.
